


messy in the dark

by Kneekeyta



Series: In the Dark [4]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: very in the future timestamp of our favorite dickheads.





	messy in the dark

Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this future timestamp of my “In The Dark” series!  
messy in the dark  
Finn rushed through the doorway, nearly letting the door slam shut while throwing his bag down and kicking off his shoes. It had been a long seven days of work. But mostly a long seven days having to leave, Rae. It feels like is been ages since he saw her last, touched her last.  
Pulling his shirt off, he’s left in his white vest and fitted jeans as he makes his way down the hall to their bedroom. Inside he finds Rae, sound asleep on her side, one hand tucked under the pillow the other resting around her belly. A position she usually ends up in when she’s not feeling well.  
He strips off his jeans and climbs into bed to spoon her while pulling a blanket over them. He drapes his arm over hers, letting his hand rest atop the one she has on her belly. It’s the most relaxed he’s felt in days and sleep takes him easily.  
\--  
When he wakes up it’s to soft moans and slow movements. Blinking awake, he is now aware of Rae pushing back into him. Grinding her ass against is dick, which is hard, it’s not surprising. He feels like he’s always somewhere on the stiffy spectrum when he’s around, Rae.  
“Baby,” He whispers against her shoulder.  
She moans pushing back into him.  
“Rae,” he smiles as he presses a kiss against her skin.  
“Finn,” she gasps, softly.  
“Yeah, love.” he replies as she starts to shift.  
She turns over to face him, their head sharing the same pillow.  
“You’re here.”  
He smiles softly at her and moves forward until his lips are pressing against hers in a gentle kiss.  
“Yeah,” he breathes when he pulls back.  
“When did you get here?” she asks, tiredly.  
Noticing the orange glow of the room he knows it’s been a couple of hours.  
“Around lunch time.”  
“Sorry, I wasn’t awake to properly greet you.”  
He shakes his head slightly ruffling the pillow, “It was nice to just be next to you. To get a decent sleep. It’s a rough sleep not having you next to me.”  
“You’re such a sap,” she smiles gently.  
“Yeah well.” He scrunches his nose up at her.  
She rolls her eyes but smiles at him while scrunching her nose.  
“How are you feeling then? It’s not like you to take a nap unless you’re ill.”  
“Was a bit nauseous earlier,” she speaks easily.  
“Feeling better?” he asks rubbing a hand over her hip to pull her closer.  
“Yeah, must have been a morning thing. All good now.” She says easily.  
“How good?” he asks with a lift of his eyebrows.  
She laughs a little, and says, “Remember last time you were away what happened.”  
Frowning at her and mutters, “of course I do.”  
He really should be embarrassed by it, but he was excited to see her after a few days apart so he really can’t be blamed.  
4 months earlier  
His lips are hot and hard on hers as he roughly guides them to through the dimly house to the bedroom. He’s mostly undressed, just one leg still stuck in his jeans. While, Rae is basically naked, aside from the panties he’s about to rip off her.  
It been far too long since he’d been able to touch her, to kiss her. To fuck her. He now realizes he’s a fool in love and three days is far too long to be without, Rae.  
When they finally make it on to the bed both are naked and panting in eagerness. Finn moves Rae up the bed, his cock dragging up her thigh as he helps adjust the pillows behind her.  
He gets one hand around himself to stave off his impending orgasm. Feeling like if he just looks at her for a few minutes he’d shoot his load. He kisses her while trying to regain some control of himself, but it’s really no use because even with his hand wrapped around the base of his dick, he’s still sliding his cock between her wet folds.  
She’s moaning into his mouth, chasing his tongue with her own. He shifts slightly, prodding at her entrance with the tip, but not pushing in fully. He knows it drives her mad, to edge her this way. And before he knows it, her nails are digging into his shoulder as she’s mumbling for him to put it in already.  
But he doesn’t, he continues to tease her further by pulling back enough to almost sit on his haunches, mostly it’s just so once he’s in her he doesn’t come right away. So, he prods at her clit with the head of his dick, dragging it up and down her cunt.  
“I want you in me. Come on, in me,” she whines.  
And with that unexpected statement he comes, a messy amount accompanied by a loud, “Fuck!”  
When his breathing returns to normal he sees her smirking up at him, his eyes trail down her body, noticing the come droplets adorning her. Most of it covering her cunt. He swipes two fingers across the sticky mess and smears it all over her pussy, even going as far as pushing it inside of her warm walls, fucking his fingers in and out of her.  
She pushes down on his fingers trying her best to ride them to her own orgasm. He only goes a bit longer until he finally pushes his cock inside.  
Present time  
His hand smooths over her hip and around to the top of her ass to shift her closer.  
“Finn,”  
“Yeah,” he murmurs his eyes focusing on her lips as he rubs his hand over her.  
“I’m pregnant.”  
His hand stills as his eyes flick up to meet hers.  
“What…” he trails off not knowing if he heard her correctly.  
“You put a baby in me,” she says.  
He can’t help but smile at her wording. He can’t help but smile knowing what they’ve created.  
“A baby,” he repeats, adjusting his head so he can get a clearer view of her.  
“Uh-huh, a baby.” She smiles softly.  
“That’s…” he pauses, his eyes searching hers, “…amazing,” he breathes happily.  
“Yeah?” she smiles wide her eyes shining.  
He nods then surges forward to kiss her, “Yeah,” he breathes against her lips.  
“Good cos I’m pretty sure it happened the last time you were away a few months ago, when you..”  
He furrows his brows, “But I didn’t…uh come in you that night,” he replies confusedly. He distinctly remembers pulling out to come on her. She had laughed at him saying it was barbaric for him to mark her up like that, but he knew they both enjoyed it.  
“I know but you—when you, and you were pushing it inside me, remember?”  
“Wow.” He replies in amazement.  
“Yeah, and well, you know I’d switched birth controls before, so, yeah a baby.”  
“Baby,” he whispers.  
“Our baby,” she whispers back.  
He can’t help but kiss her and touch her all over until she is giggling against his lips.  
“Our baby” he grins.  
\--  
The End! For now at least xD


End file.
